Fairy Tail High School Host Club
by Loki Luvr 4ever
Summary: A school called Fairytail has a host club! A new girl Lucy refuses to date any of them! She sees right through ever plan they try! Will they ever win her heart? Based off of Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought this would be a really cool idea for a story. No this not a crossover! This based off of ouran high school host club. If you have never seen it you should watch it's really cool. :)**

**Disclaim: I am sorry my children, but I don't own Fairytail or Ouran high school host club, sadly.**

**Normal POV  
**"Everyone listen up we have a new student today! She just transferred from Blue Pegasus." Laxus said. "From Blue Pegasus? Isn't that a boys' school, sensei?" His sweet student Levy asked.

"Yes, since she had such high grades Blue Pegasus didn't want to lose such a smart and rich student." He explained. "I bet she's a slut since she was around so many boys" one student whispered. Laxus glared at her.

"You may come in." Laxus said. When she walked all the girls instantly felt jealous. She had beautiful blonde, chocolate brown eyes, a curvy figure, and really big boobs. She looked at the class with a bored expression."Well, introduce yourself." Laxus told her.

"My name's Lucy Heartphilia I am sixteen years old. As long as you don't get in my way I won't get in yours. So we'll have no problems and no I am not a slut." She glared at the girl who made the comment.

"Okay your seat is inbetween Sting and Natsu. Natsu's the one with the-"

" I know who he is." Lucy said cutting Laxus off. She walked to her seat and sat by Natsu.

"Hey, Luce! I haven't seen you in forever!" Natsu smiled sweetly at her and gave her a hug. She smiled to. "Still joyful as ever, aren't you?" Lucy hugged him back.

"So I take it, you two know each other?" Laxus noticed how they acted so close. They seperated and now everyone was starring at them. "Were childhood friends. Luce is my best friend!" Natsu smiled. Lucy just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now that is over with we shall get on with class. Oh before I forget Levy will show you to all your classes Lucy." Laxus pointed at a girl with short blue hair and an orange headband. She looked at Lucy, smiled sweetly, and waved. Lucy waved back. 'She looks like a nice girl.' Lucy thought.

**TIME SKIP LUNCH**  
"Levy-chan your so cool! I can't believe we have so many things in commion! Were gonna be great friends!" Lucy said. "Right Lu-chan! Oops! I mean-"

"It's okay, you can call me Lu-chan if you want!" Lucy said. "Lu-chan your so nice!" Levy replied. Lucy looked around wondering where should sit. She saw an empty table and decided to sit there.

"Ah, Lu-chan you can't sit at that table!" Levy squeaked.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"That's where the school's host club sits." Levy explained. "I don't care who they are I can sit where I want." Lucy replied." Okay, but move down that where-"

"What are you doing in my seat?" Levy was interrupted by a boy with spiky black hair and had many peircings. "What does it look like?" Lucy snapped back. "Leave her alone, Gajeel!" Levy shouted confidently. Now everyone in the lunchroom was starring at them. "Awww, the little shrimp is trying to protect her friend?" Gajeel mocked Levy.

"Stop bugging Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted. "What you going to do about it?" Gajeel asked while grabbing her chocolate milk and pouring on her head. Irritated, Lucy grabbed Gajeel's arm and brought it behind his back. Gajeel struggled, but Lucy pulled harder and Gajeel groaned in pain.

"Now apologize to us." Lucy calmly said. "No." Gajeel replied and Lucy pulled even harder. "Ita, Ita! Okay I'm sorry!" He spat. "Now say sorry to Levy using her real name." Lucy demanded.

"I am sorry L-Levy." Gajeel mumbled. Levy was shocked Gajeel never called her by her name before. It was always shrimp or pipsqueak. Then Lucy let Gajeel go and sat down. Then turn to everyone, glared, and said "What are you looking at?" very calmly. Everyone turned around and continued to eat there lunch.'Scary' everyone thought.

Gajeel was on the ground, rubbing his shoulder trying to soothe the pain. Lucy offered her hand and surprisingly Gajeel took her hand."You know if you like her you should show her your softer side." Lucy whispered to Gajeel. His eyes widened and he blushed.' How did she know?' He thought.

"Whatever." He replied and walked away. Lucy turned around and saw a Natsu and group of boys staring at her. One had a red tattoo and blue hair. The other had lion like orange hair and green eyes. There was another with raven colored hair and had his shirt unbuttoned. The boy that she sat next to in first hour was there.'Sting was it?' Lucy thought. Finally, there was boy with crimson red eyes and dark black hair.

"This is my childhood friend Lucy!" Natsu said introducing Lucy to his friends."Lucy meet Jellal, Loke, Gray, Sting, and Rogue. The other guy you just drove off was Gajeel. Were the Fairytail High School Host Club!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you all. Wait did you just say Host Club?!" Lucy exclaimed. 'When Levy said this was the host club's table I thought she was pulling my leg.' Lucy thought.

"Yeah, I did say host club. You see many girls have so much free time, so we decided to keep them company." Natsu explained." Were in the 3rd Music room on the 2nd floor. Please visit whenever you have the time. Oh, by the way this is our table so we'll be joining you for lunch." Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"Okay, that's all right." Lucy said nervously. She felt a bunch of girls glaring at her.

"Psst, Levy-chan do feel like people are glaring at us?" Lucy whispered.

"Oh it's because were sitting with six most wanted guys in the school. Just ignore them." Levy said.

"Hai." Lucy replied and continued to eat her lunch.

**END OF THE DAY**  
"Levy-chan will come to the host club with me?" Lucy asked. "Ehhh?! Lu-chan don't tell you have fallen for one of those guys!" Levy exclaimed.

"Of course not! I promised Natsu that I would check out the club, so I decided to go today." Lucy said while blushing. "Awww, Lu-chan your really adorable! It so sweet that you keep your promises!" Levy squealed and hugged Lucy. They walked to the Host Club. Lucy was shocked when she opened the doors. Natsu was surrounded by many girls.

"Hello Lucy! I never thought you would actually come here and you brought a friend!" Jellal welcomed her. "Let me explain, every girl likes a certain type of guy. Every guy that's apart of the host club has a certain type. I am the gentlemanly type, Natsu is the cute type, Loke is the playboy type, Gray is the sexy type, Rogue is the silent type, Sting is the mischievous type, and Gajeel is rebellious type. Gajeel doesn't show up to the club very often anymore, I wonder why. Together we make up the Fairy Tail High school Host Club. We keep girls with free time on their hands company." Jellal explained. Lucy looked again at the group of girls surrounding him. "So much for catching up with Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry Lucy! I certain the one of us can keep you company. What type of guy do you like?" Jellal said. "Ehh, no thank you I think I'll just go home now!" Lucy began to walk towards the door when was stopped by Loke. "Was the matter? Don't want to play with us?" He pouted. "Why would want to hang out with guys who have fake personalities?" Lucy snapped. "Fake?" Loke questioned.

"For example, your just trying to distract yourself from something that happened in your past." Lucy said. Loke stood there shocked. 'How does she know about her?!' "How-" "I don't know what happened, but I can tell by your actions." Lucy answered. Natsu heard this and shouted "Oh guys, I forget to tell you Lucy can figure out anything your hiding! She like a psychic!"

"Hah, that's not possible!" Jellal exclaimed. Lucy frowned. "Jellal the reason you act like a gentleman is because you rejected a confession from someone you truly loved and hurt her feelings. You don't want that to happen again so act like a gentlemen." Lucy stated. Jellal's widened. 'Erza.' He thought.

"Ooh me next! I know you can't get it right!" Sting exclaimed. Lucy didn't even look at him and said "The reason your mischievous is because that you used to have a partner that helped you play pranks on others. Whoever that was is gone now and you act mischievous to remember him by." Sting almost cried "Lector." He whispered out.

"I am going home now. I think you guys believe me enough." Lucy opened the door and walked away. Three members of the host club stared into space lost. The same thought went through their mind. 'How did she know?'

**END OF CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW IF U GUYS LIKE THIS STORY!:) CRITISISM IS NOT WELCOME! PLZ REVIEW! I'LL CONTINUE STORY WHEN I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS!:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Her true feelings

**YAY! I AM SO HAPPY THIS STORY WAS A HUGE HIT! AS PROMISED HERE IS CHAPTER 2! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Sniff, Sniff Wahhhhhhh!**

**TIME SKIP- NEXT WEEK**

Lucy arrived at the school and walked to her locker. After she got all her books she looked around wondering where Levy was. Since Levy wasn't at school yet she decided to wonder around the school. When she walked down the hallway everyone starred at her. She tried to ignore them, but they began to talk about how she took down Gajeel yesterday. She became annoyed then finally snapped.

"Is there something on my face?!" Lucy shouted. They all jump up in fear and turned their heads away from her. "Che, That's what I thought." Lucy said. 'It's so annoying with so many people here. I am going to relax in the garden.' Lucy thought.

When she finally got to the garden she noticed a group of girls. There surrounding a girl with long blue hair, she wore glasses, and had dark black eyes. She had bandages all around her left leg. 'She looks like that girl in my p.e. class that got badly injured yesterday. Juvia is her name, I think. I never really talked to her. What is she doing here? Does she need help?' Lucy wondered.

"Who do you think you are?!" One of the girls yelled while pushing Juvia to the ground. Juvia wailed in pain while grabbing her foot." Stop faking it, you think that Gray-kun, will fall for girl like you just because of your fake injury? You are a stalker and not nearly as beautiful as me. What did you do tell Gray-kun that you'll pay him a thousand dollars if he brought you to the infirmary? Remember who you are Phantom girl!" She said in disgust.

Juvia slowly stood up, her left leg trembling. The girl was about to kick Juvia's left leg until Lucy tripped her. She fell onto the ground hard and looked to see who tripped her. Lucy looked at them with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Picking on someone when they're injured? That's a true coward! Also, if you want to pick on her you have to get through me first." Lucy yelled.

All of the girls slowly backed away afraid of what Lucy would do. They remember how she brought down 'The Mighty Gajeel' just last week. The girl that picked on Juvia had long ice blue hair and snow white eyes. She scoffed and picked herself up, dusted of her skirt, and walked away. Her posse followed her.

'This isn't the end Lucy Heartphilia!' She thought.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" Lucy asked. She held out her hand. Juvia reached for it, but her leg gave out and she began to fall, but Lucy caught her just in time.

"Wahhh! I don't it's safe for you to walk on that foot. Her climb on my back and I'll carry you to the infirmary." Lucy's voice was filled with worry. Juvia was shocked this is the first time someone had been kind to her, other than Gray of course. She hopped on Lucy's back, Lucy stood up, and began to walk toward the infirmary.

Everyone looked at them as they were walking down the hall. Juvia was very scared and nervous. 'Juvia wonders what they're thinking.' Juvia thought.

When got to the infirmary Lucy laid Juvia down onto the bed. The school nurse wasn't there yet so Lucy decided to treat Juvia's leg herself. As she was looking for the supplies she decided to talk with Juvia.

"I wish everyone at this school learned some manners. Don't they know that starring is rude? Honestly!" Lucy huffed. After she found the supplies she treated Juvia's leg.

"Make sure your careful when walking! Another fall and your leg could break!" Lucy warned. "Arigato, Lucy-san." Juvia whispered. "No problem! If those girls bug you again just let me know I'll set them straight!" Lucy exclaimed. Juvia looked down at her hands.

"Juvia is jealous of Lucy-san. She is tough, athletic, smart, and beautiful. Juvia is just a shy girl, who stalks the one she loves. Juvia wishes she could say what was on her mind." Juvia said. Lucy looked at Juvia shocked. Then she smiled and said "Didn't just tell me what was on your mind right now?" Juvia's eyes widened.' Juvia did, she finally did.' She thought.

"See you can do it when you put your mind to it! I like this side of Juvia, it's very cute!" Lucy giggled. Juvia began to blush. That was first time someone called her cute. She turned away in embarassment.

"How can you say that Lucy-san? Your beautiful." Juvia said.

"First of all, drop the -san and call me Lucy! Second, I think what's on the inside that counts. That girl earlier may have looked beautiful, but has a terrible personality!" Lucy explained and Juvia agreed.

"Juvia promise me that you will always be yourself and try to speak what's on your mind. If you do this people can get to know the real you!" Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. "B-but!" Juvia sighed "All right."

Lucy was happy now she can get to know the real Juvia. "If you are yourself maybe Gray might like the cute side of you!" Lucy chirped.

"H-How did you know?!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Yesterday when I was eating lunch everyone glared at me, but you didn't. You ignored me and looked at Gray while you ate." Lucy stated making Juvia blush even harder.

"Ohhh no, Did Gray-sama notice me?!" Juvia exclaimed." Gray didn't notice that someone was starring at him. Sorry, he is very dense." Lucy laughed.

"Oh yeah. Why do all of those girls pick on you so much? I know that want Gray to themselves, but this is a bit extreme." Lucy questioned. Juvia's face showed sadness.

"Please don't hate, Juvia. The main reason why I am pick on is because Juvia is from Phantom High." Juvia explained. 'I bet she hates me now.' Juvia thought.

"Just because of that?" Lucy asked. Juvia was shocked every someone found out she was from Phanton they would bully her.

"You don't know?" Juvia asked.

"Well I transferred a few days ago, I really don't know that much about Fairy Tail." Lucy replied.

"Well Phanton High is Fairy Tails biggest rivals. Both schools despised each other for so long, but when the principle got fired the school closed down. So Juvia and Gajeel-san went to FairyTail. Since Gajeel-san had a very tough personality girls adored him and no one bugged him. On the other hand Juvia was weak and innocent looking so people decoded to pick on me. They called Juvia 'Phantom girl' so Juvia never really could really make friends." Juvia explained. Then Lucy gave her a hug.

"I never knew that you were so lonely Juvia. I always be with you." Lucy said making tears pour out of Juvia's eyes.

"Wahhhh! Thank you, Lucy!" Juvia cried.

**TIME SKIP - LUNCH**

"JUVIA! Come sit at my table with me for lunch!" Lucy yelled making everyone turn around in surprise. 'Someone actually wants Phantom girl to sit with them?' They all thought.

"It's okay, Lucy! Juvia's fine with eating alone." Juvia said and Lucy saw through her lie.

"Liar! No one liked eating alone! Please join me I want you to meet my friends! If you do this, I'll introduce you to Gray~!" Lucy chirped saying Gray's name in a sing song like way. Juvia thought about it in her head and finally agreed.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Juvia!" Lucy introduced Juvia to her friends. "Nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Mira said sweetly.

"My name's Erza, I am the student council president. It is a pleasure to meet you." Erza stated while pushing up her glasses.

"My name's Levy! I hope we'll be great friends!" Levy smiled.

"I-It's nice t-t-to meet you to." Juvia whispered shyly. She joined Lucy friends for lunch and had lots of fun! 'So this is how it feels like to have friends! Juvia likes it!' Juvia thought.

"Juvia-chan you've been starring at Gray for awhile now. Do you lllllllike him?" Mira said sounding like happy. Juvia's face turned a deep red.

"Uhhh, well-" Juvia was too shy to say anything, but Mira caught on. "Don't worry I help you with your love life! After all I am Mira the mythical matchmaker!" Mira shouted out while grabbing Juvia's hands.

"You should listen to Mira she found many perfect couples for lots of people at this school!" Levy chirped.

"I think you and Gray would make a great couple!" Mira squealed.

"Here we go." Lucy sighed. Mira always went to extreme measures when pairing people together. She locked Bisca and Alzeck in a locker for three hours until the confessed their feelings. It went a little bit further than Mira had expected.

"This is gonna be interesting" Lucy thought.

**END OF DAY (TIME SKIP)**

"Juvia do you want to go shopping, then maybe go to the beach, with us this weekend?" Lucy asked.

"H-hai, Juvia would love to!" Juvia replied. "Great! See you,at the mall, Saturday!" Lucy walked in the opposite direction Juvia did.

"Step one complete" Lucy mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! AS PROMISED SINCE I GOT OVER 10 REVIEWS I SHALL CONTINUE TO UPDATE! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATE! THIS WILL BE MY ONLY OC CHARACTER! LOKILUVR4EVER OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wacked Up Love Triangles?

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**SATURDAY-AT THE MALL**  
"Juvia, I am so glad you could make it!" Lucy cheered. Levy, Mira and Erza was with her also. There was a girl with white hair that Juvia did not recognize. "Oh, this Lissanna, she's Mira's little sister." Lucy explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Juvia!" Lissanna greeted.

"You too, Lissanna-san!" She said back."You can just call Lissanna." She stated.

"Were going to find you the perfect clothes to wear at the beach!" Levy explained. "Thanks guys, but isn't this a little much for just going to the beach?" Juvia asked.

"Nope!" They all replied. As they walked around they found stores, but they didn't like the styles there. They decided to search in a store called 'Love and Lucky'. This store had many great accessories and clothes. Mira found a cute bikini, it was red with pink polka dots. She looked like a model in them.

"Wahhhh! Mira, you look so gorgeous! So many guys will want to date you!" Lucy and Levy squealed. "Really? I guess I'll wear this." Mira answered blushing. "Lu-chan this one would look great on you!" Levy said showing Lucy a white bikini with a sakura flower on it.

"Sugoi, it's beautiful! Oh, I also found one for you Levy-chan!" Lucy grabbed an orange bikini with a bottom that looked like a short skirt.

"Thank you, Lu-chan! I love orange, it's perfect!" Levy smiled at Lucy. 'Juvia wonders if they have any blue bathing suits' Juvia thought. "Would you like this one Juvia?" Lissana asked sweetly. She held a ocean blue bikini that had a little dolphin on it.

"Thank you, Lissanna! It's exactly what I wanted!" Juvia happily hugs Lissanna. Juvia saw a beautiful pale pink bikini and grabbed it. "Would you like this Lisanna?" Juvia mumbled. "I like it!" Lisanna stated and smiled at Juvia.

After everyone got there bathing suit they went to go pay. When they got to the register the lady said "Those are free! They match you all so nicely!" All girls were shocked, except for Lucy. She knew why the lady was so nice, but she didn't want to cause a scene so she smiled and dragged everyone out of the store.' If she knows me, then worker in this place does. We better go to the beach now, it would be safer.' Lucy thought.

**AT THE BEACH  
**"Wow, the water is perfect today! I can tan and get rid of my pale skin!" Lucy squealed. She remembered that she invited some friends and looked around.I wonder where they are, it 12:00." Lucy said looking around still. "Were who are?" Levy asked.

"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you yet! I have invited the host club!" Lucy cheerfully said. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. Lucy smiled,"Is there a problem with that?" She asked. "N-no." They somehow said simultaneously.

"I see them! Guys over here!" Lucy shouted. The host club was stunned at the sight of the girls and how their bathing suits matched their style. Surprisingly Gajeel was with the host club today.' I knew you couldn't resist.' Lucy thought with a smirk on her face. There was a boy with white hair just like Lisanna and looked like gray a ran over and hugged Natsu. "What took you so long? I was getting lonely." Lucy pouted.

"Sorry, they had a sale at the surf shop and I couldn't decide what board to get." Natsu gave a goofy grin. Lucy slightly blushed. "It's okay. Who is that?" She whispered and looked at the guy by Gray.

"Oh, that's Lyon! He's Gray's older brother!" Natsu explained. "It's nice to meet you." Lyon said then he looked at Juvia. He grabbed her hand and went down on one knee. "I've never meet someone so beautiful before. What's your name?" Lyon told her with a blush on his face.

"Juvia?! Really?!" Juvia said while pointing at herself and blushing. "Hey, leave her alone, Lyon!" Gray yelled. "Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned. "Are you jealous or something?" Lyon teased. "Of-" "Okay! Let's break it up!" Lucy said interrupting Gray. After the boys calmed down Lucy pulled out a volleyball from her beach bag.

"Let's play some volleyball before we go into the water! I want to see your skills!" Lucy challenged. " There's no way you'll win today because we have Gajeel!" Natsu cheered. "But we have Levy." Lucy smiled as she saw the glare Gajeel shot her. "Huh? What do you-" "Ah, never mind! Let's go!" Lucy shouted all excited. When they got on the court they played two on two, girls vs guys. First up was Lisaanna and Levy vs Gajeel and Rogue. When they played it looked like Gajeel and Rogue were going easy on the girls. Lisanna was on fire she was spiking the ball everywhere. Gajeel let his anger get the best of him and when he spiked the ball, it hit Levy right in the face. They all rushed to her side, but Rogue and Gajeel got their first.

"Levy-chan are you okay?" Rogue asked looking concerned. '-Chan?! Is this another love triangle I see?' Lucy thought. "Yea, I'm fine. Ita, Gajeel you jerk why did you do that?!" Levy shouted. Gajeel scoffed, "It's not my fault that you suck at volleyball." This outraged Levy. "If I suck that must mean I am a beginner! That's you were suppose to go easy on me!" Levy shouted. Lucy glared at Gajeel and began to crack her knuckles. Gajeel saw this and got scared.

"Fine, I am sorry Levy." Gajeel huffed out. Levy blushed. 'He used my name again. Why, am I blushing?!' Levy pondered in her head. "I think you should sit down for a while." Rogue said and he carried her off the court. Gajeel was upset when he saw Levy blushing while Rogue carried her. "Looks like you've got competition." Lucy whispered in Gajeel's ear. He glared at her as she walked away.

"I'll get some ice!" Lucy said. She went to surf shack and got a bag of ice. She was walking back and she thought 'I never thought Rogue would have a crush on Levy.' She bumped into someone while lost in thought and fell back on her butt.

"Ita." She whined.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. .Wait I know this voice' Lucy thought. She looked and saw Hibiki Lates.

"Hibiki." She mumbled.

"Hi, Lucy. I've missed you." Hibiki smiled at her with gentle eyes. She grabbed the outstretched arm in front of her. When she stood up he embraced her. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and their faces came closer and closer.

"Hey Lucy!" She snapped out her trance and pushed Hibiki away. Natsu was running towards them and when he finally caught up with them. He asked who the with the brown hair was.

"This is Hibiki." Lucy stated simply and continued to walk toward Levy. Hibiki followed. Lucy refused to look at him

"Lucy, who is that guy?" Levy asked. "My name is Hibiki Lates. It's nice to meet you." Hibiki smiled. Lucy handed Levy some ice. "So how do you guys know each other?" Erza asked. "Hibiki went to my old school, Blue Pegasus. We were great friends." Lucy stated quickly.

"Are you hiding something, Lucy, you look kind of nervous." Rogue stated.'Oh no! There going find out!' Lucy panicked. "Lucy you should tell them they're going to find out sooner or later. Might as well come clean." Hibiki sighed. "What is he talking about Lu-chan?" Levy filled with curiosity asked."Alright I'll tell you. Hibiki is my ex-boyfriend." Lucy sighed.

"...WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Yes, even Rogue.

**END OF CHAPTER 3! DID U GUYS LIKE IT? SORRY, I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE MY CHAPTER LONGER! IS THIS STILL SHORT? PLZ REVIEW, IF YOU REVIEW I'LL UPDATE FASTER!;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Opration Hibiki and Lucy

**HEY GUYS! I WANNA THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORIES. IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STORIES, THAT'S BECAUSE I'M WORKING ON THIS ONE. GOMEN NE! IF I GET 20 MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE!;)**

"Really?! I never knew you had a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me, Lu-chan!" Levy shouted. Jellal, Sting, Loke,and Natsu were glaring at him. 'What does he have that I don't?' Some of the host club members thought." Most people don't like to talk about their exes. We didn't date for that long anyway." Lucy stated "We've dated for two years how mean, Lucy." Hibiki pouted.

"Sugoi, such a long time! That's a sign of true love!" Levy looked amazed."What?! Wait a minute! Hibiki isn't my tue love!" Lucy shouted. "How long have been broken up?" Mira asked ignoring Lucy.

"About half a year." Hibiki replied."Who had a crush on who? Why did you guys break up?" Erza quickly questioned.

"Don't you dare tell them! That's something I should know and you should never find out." Lucy snapped said while putting her hands over Hibiki's mouth. Hibiki moved Lucy's hands away from his mouth. "Still mysterious as always aren't you?" Hibiki teased.

"I am not always mysterious." Lucy pouted and Hibiki pinched her cheeks. "Don't pout. If you do that I might attack you." Hibiki smiled. "Kyaaa, that's so cute! I want a boyfriend like you, Hibiki!" Mira squealed.

"Sorry, Lucy is the only one for me." Hibiki let go of Lucy's cheeks. Lucy blushed and rubbed her cheeks. "Ita, whatever." She mumbled and frowned.

"Is that a frown I see? You know frowns do?" Hibiki said as he walked towards her.

"Hibiki don't. If you do I'll-" "They bring out the tickle monster!" Hibiki ran towards Lucy and tickled her. "Ahh, Hibiki -haha- sto-haha- s-stop it!" Lucy said as she tried to get her words out as she laughed. Everyone stood there and thought how Lucy and Hibiki looked like a married couple. Then Hibiki finally stopped tickling her and Lucy caught her breath.

"Awww, Lu-chan you and Hibiki are so cute together!" Levy squealed. "N-no we don't!" Lucy yelled while blushing.

"I wonder how you could have captured the heart of Lucy." Mira wondered." Well I -" "Baka, don't tell them!" Lucy shouted interrupting Hibiki.

"But we want to know all about your love! Have you guys kissed yet?" Mira said eager to know. Lucy looked at her phone and it said 4:30. "It's time for me and Hibiki to leave! My-uh father wanted to, to talk with him!" Lucy lied.

"But!" Levy began, but Erza put a hamd in front of her face. "We understand, Lucy. See you soon." Erza said."Arigato! Sayonara, minna! Hope you get better, Levy!" Lucy said while waving goodbye.' I can't believe she bought that!' Lucy thought as she dragged Hibiki away. They stopped when they reached her car. She turned around and glared at Hibiki."Man, Lucy, if looks could kill you-"

"Look, I know we didn't meet by coincidence. Did my father send you?" Lucy asked cutting off Hibiki. Hibiki chuckled and gave a warm smile. "You were always the smart one, weren't you?" He replied and patted her head. Lucy smacked it away and glared at him.

"I don't mind if you hang around my friends, let's just make one thing clear, you won't anything about my family. You can talk about me, but not my family, got it?" Lucy commanded.

"Anything for my princess." Hibiki bent down on one knee and kissed Lucy's hand. She quick pulled it away. A light color of red appeared on her cheeks. "You haven't changed have you?" She whispered. "What did you say?" Hibiki wondered. "Uhhh, I said, do you have a ride home?" She mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with a good cover up.

"Yea, I texted my friends and told them that I would be with the most beautiful person on the earth all day." Hibiki winked.

" Whater, playboy. Alright, we'll go to my house and you can spend the night since Virgo has been asking about you for awhile." Lucy sighed. Then they got in the car and drove away. Erza came out of the bush that she was hiding in.'So your both going to Lucy's house? Perfect, I have a great idea.' She smiled as she thought of her plan. After perfecting her plan, she pulled out her and texted everyone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
To: Levy, Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, Jellal, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gray, Loki, and Gajeel.

Subject: Start mission Hibiki and Lucy

They are going to her house and Hibiki is spending the night. This is the perfect chance to get answers! Everyone meet at Lucy's house, were going to have a surprise sleepover.;)  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm home!" Lucy yelled when she opened the door. "Hello princess, did you have fun at the beach? I see you have brought Hibiki here." Her maid, Virgo, said.

"Yea he was watching me, but I found him. I had a great time at the beach." Lucy smiled. "Would you like for me to cook you something?" Virgo asked.

"Iie, I am fine. I am going to take a shower if you need me." Lucy walked into her room.

"Did any of her friends look suspicious?" Virgo asked Hibiki.

"No, they look like normal teenagers, but it is still best if we do a background check." Hibiki informed Virgo. "Right away, Hibiki." Virgo was gone in seconds.

"Might as well take a shower and get changed myself." Hibiki sighed.

When Lucy finished showering she put on her pajamas. It was a Hello Kitty tank top with fluffy pants. Lucy never mentioned she liked Hello Kitty because she thought was too girly for her. After she dried her hair, the doorbell rang. She looked at her clock and it read 9:00.'I wonder who could it be at this time of night?' Lucy wondered. Then there was knock at her door. She walked to the door and closed her eyes. 'It better not be him.' She thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Who-" "Lucy! Your house is huge!" She opened her eyes and saw Mira, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Erza, and the entire host club.

"Ehhhh?! What are you guys doing here?!" Lucy yelled in shock. "Erza wanted us to suprise you with a sleepover! We didn't get to hang out that much at the beach." Natsu smiled. 'I knew she wouldn't have let me go that easily.' Lucy thought.

"Puu puuuu!" Everyone looked down and saw a snowman looking animal."Plue! I haven't seen you in forever!" Natsu picked up the dog and hugged it. "What is that thing?" Erza asked. "That's my dog, Plue." Lucy replied. "Ehhh?! That's a dog?!" Levy questioned.

"You have weird tastes in pets, Lu-chan." Levy commented. "But he's soo cute!" Lucy grabbed Plue and showed him to Levy. "Puuuu!" Plue greeted. "Cute, in a weird way." Levy mumbled.

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" Hibiki asked. He had no shirt on and was drying his hair with a towel. All of Lucy's friends, except Juvia, blushed while looking at Hibiki's fine details.

"Hibiki! Why are you dressed like that! There are guests here!" Lucy panicked. "I thought it would be just you and me. I didn't know invited people over." He said casually.

"Just go put on a shirt!" She shouted. Hibiki went to his room and got a shirt and came back. "Happy?" He said. "Very." Lucy replied."So, why are guys here?" Hibiki asked. "We going to have a sleep over!" Natsu explained. "Oh, that sounds like fun." Hibiki yawned.

"Whatever, you guys can all sleep in my room if you want." Lucy calmly said and she opened her door to allow everyone to come in.

"Hold it! Guys and girls are sleeping in seperate rooms! Geez, your still so reckless!" Hibiki panicked. "And your still uptight." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Hibiki.

"Am not!" Hibiki scoffed.

"Are too!" Lucy answered back. They went on back and forth until Mira mentioned how cute they are when they argue, which made them stop. When everyone had gotten their stuff ready Mira suggested that the play games.

"What games do you guys wanna play?" Lucy asked. "We should play the pocky game!" Mira squealed and everyone blushed madly. "NO!" They all shouted.

"Kill joys!" Mira whined. "How about Truth or Dare?" Levy suggested. "Wouldn't you rather have a pillow fight instead?" Lucy suggested. 'I know they are gonna ask a bunch of questions about my relationship with Hibiki.' Lucy thought. "Nope!" Everyone said at once.

"At least it is better than the pocky game." Lucy mumbled and everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mira. "So what is punishment for backing out?" Juvia asked. "You have to kiss the person who gives you the dare!" Levy said. "Whatever, I don't care." Gajeel scoffed and everyone agreed.

"You guys are all meanies. I think pocky game would be very interesting." She pouted. "We said no!" Lucy shouted. Everyone sat in a circle and there was a bottle in the middle. "How are we going to decide who goes first?" Loki questioned. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?" Sting suggested. They all agreed.

They played a few rounds and Levy was the winner. "I'm so lucky!" Levy cheered. Then she spun the bottle.

**END OF CHAPTER!WHO WILL THE BOTTLE LAND ON FIRST? READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Feelings!

**YO! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND PM'S! I LOVE YOU GUYS! DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE NEW FIONNA AND CAKE EPISODE?! MARSHALL LEE IS SOOOO HOT AND HIS VOICE IS SEXY! I JUST LOVE HIM! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4 Unknown Feelings?**

The bottle spun and finally began to slow down and it landed on Gajeel. "S-so Gajeel, Truth or dare?" Levy said not looking him in the eye.

"Truth." He replied.

"Have you ever had you first kiss?" Levy asked curiously. "No." Gajeel replied. Levy felt relieved for a moment. 'Wait, why am I relieved?! It doesn't matter if Gajeel had kissed someone else!' Levy thought.

"Seriously?! That's so sad!" Natsu laughed. "Shut up Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. It was Gajeel's turn. He grabbed the bottle, spun it, and it stopped at Sting. 'Poor Sting.' Everyone thought.

"Gee-hee, Truth or Dare?" Gajeel chuckled. 'I am not afraid of anything!' Sting thought as he bravely said "Dare." Everyone, except Rogue and Gajeel, was so surprised. 'Does he have a death wish?' They wondered.

"I dare to spend a whole day with your fan girls at school tomorrow and you have to say yes to everything they ask." Gajeel said with an evil smile.

"Whatever you wish." Sting sighed. All the girls were amazed at how brave Sting was for accepting that death wish of a dare. Now, it was Sting's turn, he grabbed the bottle and it landed on Natsu. "Truth or Dare?" Sting asked.

"Dare!" Natsu shouted excitedly. Sting smiled. "I dare to touch Lucy's boobs." He said causing Lucy and Natsu to blush.

"Pervert!" Lucy yelled and glared at Sting. She picked him up by his shirt. "Change the dare or I'll make you were never born." She said in a death sentencing voice.

"H-hai!" Sting trembled. Lucy dropped him on the ground and sat back down. He smiled as he thought of a great dare."I dare you to cross dress in Lucy's school uniform." Sting said.

"What?! I can't do that because... Lucy probably doesn't want me to wear her clothes!" Natsu quickly said. Lucy knew that Natsu tried to use her reason to back out of the dare, so she decided to mess with him.

"It's alright, I don't mind at all. I also want to see what you would look like as a girl." Lucy smiled sweetly. "Mira will help you with hair and makeup!" Lucy suggested. 'Curse you, Lucy! I know you're doing this on purpose!' Natsu mentally screamed as he glared at her. After Mira finished putting on Natsu's make up, she pulled him out of the bathroom for all to see. He had two ponytails and had a very girly figure. Lucy's clothes were a perfect fit, except around the chest area. The guys stared at Natsu in shock that he was actually pretty as a girl.

"Kawai! Natsu you look so cute!" Levy squealed. Natsu turned his head away in embarrassment. He walked back his spot and sat down. Then took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Hibiki. 'Finally!' Everyone thought except Lucy and Hibiki.

"Truth or dare?" asked Natsu. 'If choose truth the will probably ask questions about mine and Lucy's past. So it would be wise to choose dare. "Dare." Hibiki answered. "I dare you to tell us who confessed to whom!" Natsu quickly replied. 'Kuso, he got me. Well since it's a dare I could tell the truth or could lie.' Hibiki thought and smiled.

"Very clever, but since this is a dare I don't have to tell the truth. So I could be lying or telling when I say that I confessed to Lucy." Hibiki remarked.

"That's cheating!" Levy whined. "But he does have a point." Erza sighed. Lucy smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to Hibiki. "No problem" Hibiki replied. "I think it'd my turn now." Hibiki said as he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Mira.

"Truth or Dare?"Hibiki asked. "Dare!" Mira cheered happily. "I dare you to leave the room everytime some asks about mine and Lucy's past together." Hibiki stated. Mira's smiled turned into a pout. "No far!" She whined while flailing her arms up and down. After Mira calmed down she spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy. 'Oh no.' Lucy thought. "I choose dare." Lucy quickly said not even giving Mira the chance to ask the question.

"I dare you to kiss Hibiki for at least a minute!" Mira squealed and Lucy face turned a dark red.

"Whatever I'll do it." Lucy mumbled. "Don't enjoy it too much Lu-chan!" Levy teased. "Shut up!" Lucy replied. She walked over to Hibiki, looked in his eyes, and kissed him.

..

.

.

.

.

.

...on the cheek.

"No fair! I meant a kiss on the lips!" Mira yelled. After a minute Lucy stopped kissing Hibiki's cheek and tried to look at his face, but he turned away from her. 'Was he blushing?' Lucy thought.

"Ano, it's getting late so I am going to sleep." Hibiki said as he got up. "I'm going to sleep too!" Lucy quickly said. Then she tried to follow Hibiki when she tripped over a pillow. Lucy closed her eyes waiting to collide with the floor, but instead she landed on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes and saw that Hibiki had caught.

"You still clumsy as you were before." Hibiki chuckled and Lucy blushed. "Uresai!" Lucy while looking away from Hibiki. Hibiki looked at her in concern. 'She blushing how cute.' He thought.

"Hibiki you dog! Can't wait to put your hands on Lucy?" Gajeel teased. That snapped them both back into reality and they remembered that they were in front of everyone.

"I am sorry I couldn't control myself. I just couldn't wait to get a taste of Lucy." Hibiki replied teasingly. Then he licked the outer shell of Lucy's ear. This sent shivers down Lucy's back and all girls squealed.

"Hibiki! Stop messing around!" Lucy yelled while repeatedly hitting him on the chest. Instantly Hibiki grabbed her wrists and brought her face close to his.

"Maybe we should redo that dare, but this time we actually kiss on the lips." Hibiki said huskily. 'I love teasing Lucy it's so much fun! Lucy face was bright red. Hibiki's face kept getting closer and closer.

"Stop it! Hibiki this isn't funny anymore!" Lucy whined. Then Rogue instantly got up from his spot and pulled Lucy out of Hibiki's arms and into his. Everyone was shocked by Rogue's actions. Lucy looked up at Rogue's face and blushed at how close they were.

"Rogue?" Lucy asked her voice filled with curiosity. Rogue just stood there silently while glaring at Hibiki.

**END OF CHAPTER! SORRY I TOOK FOREVER GUYS! I WAS FIXING MY MISTAKES! I WONDER WHY ROGUE PULLED LUCY INTO HIS ARMS? IS THIS JEALOUSY?! IS LUCY GOING TO HAVE HER OWN LOVE TRIANGLE?! NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL KNOW! PLZ REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	6. Chapter 6 Lucy's Past

**HELLO! I C THAT EVERYONE LIKED MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY!(CRIES) I JUST LOVE U GUYS! ON WITH THE STORY...(SNIFFLE) ALSO YEA! FAIRYTAIL WON THE GMG!**

**Chapter 4 Lucy's Past?**

"Rogue?" Lucy questioned. Then finally let her go and Lucy looked back at him. His eyes showed sympathy. Lucy quickly walked out the room. "Rogue? What did you do that for? I was only kidding." Hibiki asked. Rogue shot him a death glare.

"Well, Lucy didn't know that and she was taking you seriously." Rogue said through his gritted teeth. Hibiki's eyes widened in shock. 'Kuso! I thought she knew I was joking!' Hibiki thought. "I know you like Lucy, but if you try to take her back by force, you'll just lose her. You shouldn't do such things because I will easily steal her away from you." Rogue said slyly and smiled.

"Ehhhhh?! Rogue-kun you like Lucy?! Than that means you, Lu-chan, and Hibiki-san are in a love triangle!" Levy shouted. 'Who knew?' Mira and Erza thought. Rogue just looked away from everyone hiding his blush.

One thing they didn't know was that Lucy was standing right outside the door. "Rogue likes me?" Lucy whispered to herself and her heart drummed against her chest. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?! No, I can't be in love with Rogue! Or maybe because Hibiki took me by surprise. Wait, that means I wanted him to kiss me! Wahhh! I don't know!' Lucy tried to figure out the reason for her pounding, but she couldn't focus so she decided to go to sleep.

**Next Day**  
"Ohayo, minna! I hope you all enjoy breakfast." Virgo said as she showed a table filled with food. Everyone was shocked, except Natsu and Hibiki."This is the best part about coming to Lucy's house!" Natsu cheered while drooling and running towards the food. Everyone watched Natsu eat the food like an animal.

"I suggest you guys eat now before Natsu finishes all the food" Lucy informed. Then everyone raced towards the food and started to eat like Natsu. Lucy chuckled as she watched Natsu and Gray fight over the last sausage. Lucy noticed that Rogue was not eating. So she sat down next to him.

"What's the matter Rogue, are you not hungry?" Lucy questioned.

"Iie, I am fine." Rogue said, but his stomach betrayed him and growled. His face was bright pink while Lucy laughed at him. "Here", Lucy said as she picked up a bowl of soup," I think you'll like this." She held spoonful of soup up to Rogue's face and Rogue decided to try some. 'It's delicious.' Rogue thought.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked and Rogue nodded. "That's great! I made this dish this morning! I can make it for you if you'd like." Lucy said. Rogue looked away trying to hide his blush and said, "Arigato, Lucy. That would be nice." Lucy smiled. 'Rogue is really shy it's so cute!' Lucy thought and blushed after she realized what she just thought.

"Minna, we got to leave in 10 minutes or we'll be late for school!" Levy announced as she looked at her watch. After everyone got their stuff together they all rode in Lucy's car and Hibiki was driving. When they got to school Lucy waved bye to Hibiki as he drove away.

"Lu-chan, we had a lot fun at your house! We should do that again! Thanks for inviting us!" Levy happily said. 'You kind of invited yourselves.' Lucy thought. Suddenly Natsu tugged her arm. "Nani?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu.

"Luccccy! Please come to the host club room again today! We have a surprise for you!" Natsu said as smiled sweetly. 'Hmmmm, I can't tell what your planning. Natsu your one of the two people that I can't read.' Lucy thought as she sighed. "Whatever." Lucy said in cool, not caring action. Natsu instantly hugged her. "Yaaay, thanks Luce!"

"Come on, were going to be late for class. Did you hear were getting a new students? I wonder what they will be like." Lucy told Natsu. "I hope they are nice! Oh Lucy lets go to the gardens for a bit, I want to nap there. Will you join me?" Natsu chirped. When they got to the gardens Natsu quickly fell asleep on Lucy's lap under the shade of a tree.

(Sigh)"Natsu, you are such a child." Lucy mumbled as she ruffled his hair. When they got to class the teacher scolded them for being late. After they took their seats Laxsus continued. "As I was saying, we have two new students. Please come in and introduce yourselves girls." Laxsus said. Two girls came in one had blue hair, brown eyes, and looked really small and the other one was Lisanna.

"A-ano, m-my name is W-Wendy Marvell and I-I just transferred from Cait Shelter. I skipped a-a few grades a-and that's why I l-lo-look so y-young i-if you were w-wo-wondering. Pl-please take care of me." Wendy said while hiding behind Lisanna. 'C-cute!' Everyone thought at the same time. Now it was Lisanna's turn.

"Konichiwa, minna! The name's Lisanna Strauss and some may already know me! I'm Mirajane's and Elfman's little sister. I hope to get along with you all!" Lisanna said energecticly. Everyone smiled for some reason they liked her energetic character.

"Choose were you want to sit since there is so many open seats." Laxsus said. Lisanna sat next to Mira and Erza and talked to them for a while. Wendy still wander around the classroom wondering where to sit. Lucy decided to call her over. "Oi, Wendy! You can sit next to me if you want to!" Lucy yelled across the room not caring how loud she was. "Arigato, what's your name?" Wendy politely asked.

"Lucy, nice to meet you Wendy!" Lucy smiled at her as she sat down. 'She looks nice, but then again looks are decieving.' Lucy pondered about Wendy for a while then snapped back into reality. After class Lucy helped show Wendy around the school.

End of School day  
"I wonder why Natsu wants us here." Levy asked. "I don't know, but he it was a surprise or something like that." Lucy replied. When they walked into the host club room everyone yelled out "Surprise Happy Birthday, Lucy!" 'Ehhhhh?! Is this what he's been planning?! It's not even my birthday!' Lucy thought as she stood there shocked.

"A-ano arigato minna, but it's not my birthday." Lucy explained. She expected everyone to groan in disappoint, but instead they laughed. 'Huh, why are they laughing?' Lucy thought. "Don't you know that today is the anniversary of us becoming best friends, Lucy?" Natsu laughed.

"Honestly, no." Lucy said as she tried to remember. Then Natsu smiled and gave Lucy a picture. It was them when they were little. Natsu was wearing a dragon costume and Lucy was dressed as a princess."Oh I remember this it was during the school play!" Lucy exclaimed.

**FLASHBACK**  
_"Stupid teacher! I told her didn't want any part in this play! I hate wearing dresses, I don't want to be the princess!" Little Lucy complained as she hid in a bush in the school courtyard. When no one was passing by she jumped out of the bush and ran towards the school entrance. As she left the school entrance she bumped into a middle schooler._

_"Hey brat! Watch were you're going!" The guy snapped. He was holding a boy by his shirt. Then he went back to bugging a boy that looked Lucy's age. "What's with that stupid pink hair? It's so girly and uncool." He taunted the child."Shut up! When my dad gets here, he's going to beat you guys up! He is a big scary dragon!" The child roared. The boy holding him laughed and was about to punch him, but someone grabbed his hand. That someone was Lucy. "Stop bullying him you jerk! Who cares what color his hair is?" Lucy squeaked. The boy laughed even harder._

_"Awwww, is the little princess going to save the dragon? Is this your boyfriend girly?" He cooed. "What?! No, boys are yucky!" Lucy cutely said. "Still do think you defeat Dan Straight?" Dan said proudly. "Damn straight I can!" Lucy shouted. The boy he was holding giggled."That's such a bad word for a little girl. Also, you think it's cute the way you made fun of my name like that. I am going to make you pay for that!" Dan exclaimed. As he reached out for Lucy, she grabbed his wrist, flipped him over, and landed painfully on his back._

_"Weak!" Lucy spat out in disgust. "How can I be defeated by a 7 year old!? This can't be happening." Dan said dazed. "Shut up! I am 9 years old by the way! Besides I have been taking martial arts since I was 2 so, it's natural to lose to me." Lucy proudly boasted. "Now get out of here before I call the teachers over and probably get you suspended for fighting a grade schooler." Lucy spat and gave a death glare to Dan._

_"Kuso, I won't forget this!" Dan yelled while limping away. After she was gone she helped the boy with the pink hair up."Arigato, you really saved me there." He said while bowing. Then Lucy hit him on the head. "ITA! NANI, WAS THAT FOR?!" The boy roared. "For being a weakling, baka! What kind of boy doesn't fight back?! If don't get stronger people will step all over ya! Also what's with this hair?! Even though I said who cares, why would you die it a salmon color?!" Lucy yelled back. The boys eyes widened and he looked up at her in surprise. Lucy saw this and wondered what was wrong with the boy as he smiled._

_"You're the only person I've ever met that finally said my hair salmon colored and not pink! That makes me so happy!" The boy said happily. Lucy looked away trying to hide her blush. "Baka, anyone can tell your hair's too dark to be pink." Lucy whispered._

_"My name is Natsu Dragoneel." Natsu said while holding out his hand. Lucy looked at him and smiled. "Name's Lucy Heartphilia, don't forget it squirt."Lucy rudely said. "I never forget my friends!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy laughed as they shook hands."Guess where friends now." Lucy said and Natsu nodded his head in agreement._

_"You know since I take martial arts, I could teach you some self-defense moves." Lucy offered. "That would be awesome!" Natsu cheered. "Also, what did you mean by my dad's a dragon?" Lucy asked Natsu. "My dad was a great fighter back in his day. He was called the 'fire dragon' because he's in the gang. It is called Dragon Rage." He explained._

_"Here let's take picture together so we will always remember this day!" Natsu pulled by her arm and put his arm on her shoulder. "Cheese!" After that day Lucy and Natsu hung out more often and Lucy taught Natsu defense and offense. _

_One day when they were in seventh grade Lucy instantly transferred to different school, not even having a chance to say goodbye to Natsu. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**  
"Now, we are finally reunited again!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy smiled at the picture she held in her hand. Then she hugged Natsu and tears began to escape her eyes. "Sorry, I forgot such a special day Natsu you're a true friend." After Lucy and Natsu unlocked from their embrace and continued the celebration.

After the party was finished Lucy was leaving the school. She looked at her watch and realized she needed to get home and fast. 'Kuso, I've got to get out of here. It's too dangerous.' Lucy thought as she ran out the entranced colliding into a man with brown hair and his friends.

"Ita, gomen ne. I was in a hurry." She looked up at who she bumped into and was shocked. "You should watch were you're going bi-" the man stopped when he looked at her. "You're that princess girl that protected dragon boy. Don't deny it because no one else wears their hair like that." He mentioned. Yes, the stranger Lucy bumped into was Dan Straight. 'Oh no, 'Lucy thought.

"Hey, Dan do you know this girl?" One of his friends asked. Checking Lucy out from head to toe. "Yea, in fact, I owe her something for humiliating me when I was younger." They instantly pinned Lucy against the wall. She tried to get lose but for some reason she couldn't move.

"Don't try it. Were from the gang, Zentopia, we practice martial arts every day." Dan warned. "In never knew that I would met you someday, but now I am glad I have. Your body looks very delicious." He admitted. Lucy shuddered in disgust. When Dan reached out to touch Lucy's hair, she bit his hand.

"Ita! You evil witch!" Dan yelled as he punched her in the face. This angered Lucy and as she struggled one of her arms got free. Then she punched Dan back, head butted one of friends, and kicked the other one in the gut. Dan got her by surprised her by knocking her over by tripping Lucy. As Lucy's head smacked the ground she felt dizzy and waited for Dan to hit once again. First, Dan's friend kicked in the stomach, the other bruised her legs by kicking them.

Instantly, the pain stopped. As Lucy tried to open her eyes she saw Rogue fighting off Dan and his friends. 'I can't-' Lucy had lost consciousness as Rogue fought off Dan and his friends. Rogue carried Lucy's unconscious body down the road on his shoulders. He has several bruises and a few cuts. He finally reached Lucy's house and Hibiki came running out.

"What happened to her?!" Hibiki shouted. "She was attacked by three guys and knocked unconscious. Please make her be okay." Rogue explained and pleaded as he gave Lucy to Hibiki. "Come in the house so we can treat your wounds." After a while Rogue's and Lucy's injuries were treated. Rogue just stared at Lucy lost in thought.

"You can't tell anyone about this." Hibiki said snapping Rogue out of his daze. "I wasn't going to anyway, but okay." Rogue muttered."I know you want to ask questions, but you have to ask me not Lucy. She really doesn't like talking about the past." Hibiki continued. "I'll tell you about Lucy's past, but you can't tell anyone. Also, you must treat her the same, but it would be best if you gave up on her though. "Rogue cringed at his words and replied "Okay, but I still will love her." "Fool, you'll make it worse." Hibiki whispered. Then began to tell the story about Lucy's past.

"Her dad is Jude Heartphilia, the leader of the mafia group called 'Darkness in the Heart.'" Hibiki revealed. Rogue's eyes widened in shock. 'What?! Lucy's his daughter!' He shouted in his head.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE REALLY LONG. DID U GUYS READ THE NEW CHAPTER OF FAIRYTAIL?! POOR FUTURE LUCY, I LIKED HER.:( I WONDER WHAT ROGUE'S TALKING ABOUT SAYING LUCY CLOSED THE GATE AND STUFF. WEIRD. REVIEW = FASTER UPDATES!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo, minna! GOMEN! I TOOK 2 LONG TWO UPDATE! SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY INTERSTING! THANKS FOR REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**CHAPTER 7 SHE'S A HEARTPHILIA?!**

"You're surprised, right? I know it doesn't look like Lucy's much of a fighter, but she's very strong." Hibiki said.

"I never thought that she was weak." Rogue replied starring at Lucy as she slept. Then Hibiki sighed.

"Well I guess it's best to start from the begining. Lucy's dad, Jude Heartphilia, was a very fearful man, his gang was top in all of Fiore. His best friend was Natsu's father, Igneel Dragneel, they're gangs always worked together and no one could beat them. Then a few years later, Jude's wife gave birth, they were two twin girls named Lucy and Ashley."

"Wait, twins?" Rogue asked. Hibiki nodded his head in response.

"Yes, Ashley is older than Lucy by a few minutes, but looks exactly like Lucy, but the personalities are different. Igneel had a son, Natsu, and he lived a free life because his father didn't want him to get involved in such dangerous buissness. Natsu and Lucy were put into the same school and became best friends. Jude was happy to know that his daughter and son of his friend were getting along well. Then Lucy started to get older, smarter, and stonger." Hibiki looked at Rogue to see his expression. Rogue was still starring at Lucy with worry in his eyes. Hibiki knew he was listening and continued.

"Naturally, their father expected one of them to take over the company so Lucy and Ashley always competed. Lucy was born with a special talent to easily read others, like their past or expression, but not clearly. Everytime, Lucy was the victor and was chosen to take over the gang. Lucy was happy and excited to follow in her dad's footsteps, but then that horrible day came." Hibiki paused then continued.

"There was fight between Grimore Heart, Darkness in the Heart, and Dragon Rage. Of course they were fighting against Grimore Heart and were winning then the building caught on fire. Jude was trapped in a room and Igneel went back in the building to go save him. He was succesful in saving Jude, but it had cost his life as well. Natsu was shocked and broken when he lost his father and Lucy tried her best to cheer him up. Lucy had heard what had happened and refused to fight anymore. Her father tried to force her, but she refused to lift a muscle and just took beatings from her sister. She said that to pay Igneel back she would protect Natsu with her life. Now Ashley is the succesor of the gang and currently is the toughest girl in all of Fiore. Lucy now wants to be nothing, but Natsu's servant, that why she always looks after him." Hibiki finished. Rogue looked at him with shock.

"It's not her dad's fault that-"

"We tried to tell her that, but she refused to listen." Hibiki answered interrupting Rogue.

"Is that why she is so cold to others sometimes?"Rogue asked. Hibiki gave a sad smile and looked at Lucy.

"No, that was because of me. I played with her emotions without realizing my own." Hibiki whispered.

"I want to win her back and fix my mistake. I do truly love her, but she thinks I am lying and just playing with her emotions again. I just wish she could know how I truly feel about her." Hibiki sighed.

"Is that why you want me to give up on her? So you can just hurt her feelings again?!" Rogue shouted giving Hibiki a death glare.

"No! I love her! You don't even know what really happened between me and her!" Hibiki yelled back. Rogue sighed his composture.

"What happened? I would love to know." Rogue said curious voice.

"You have to get Lucy to tell you first what she knows, then I'll tell you the truth." Hibiki said as checked to see if Lucy was ok.

"Hibiki! Were's old gramps?!" A loud voice said. Then the door instantly opened and it was Lucy's twin. She looked excatly like Lucy, there was no difference between the two.

"Ashley, keep quiet! Don't you see that Lucy is sleeping?!" Hibiki whispered. Ashley turned her head to Lucy.

"Che. She got beat up? Man, what a weak girl someone who refuses to fight is nothing, but a chicken! Ugh, and she calls herself a Heartphila! She should just-" SMACK! The sound echoed through the room. Ashley stood there stunned as Rogue look at her with evil eyes.

"Don't ever talk about Lucy like that! You don't even know the pain she has gone through!" He shouted, took a deep breath, and then walked toward the door.

"I'm gonna get some air." He mumbled. Ashley cupped her red, throbbing cheek and was amazed by the evil look in Rogue's eyes.

"Who was that?" She asked Hibiki.

"Rogue, a friend of Lucy's" He replied. Ashley smiled and looked out the window to see him in the garden.

"I choose him." She smiled and then laughed. "No one has every hit me so hard just because I talked about Lucy that way."

"Sorry, but he already likes Lucy." Hibiki informed. Ashley's smile disappeared and she was angry.

"What is so good about Lucy that everyone chooses her?! Even my only love in life Fireball chose her instead! She refues to fight anymore, but still wanted to give her the company! I hate he- I hate this!" Ashley shouted as she tried to hold back her tears. 'I could never hate you, you're my little sister. Your smile always was filled with joy now you smile all the time, but the joy is not there where did it go? Is it because of me?' Ashley thought.

"Do you hate me?" She asked the still unconcious Lucy. She felt her younger sisters' soft hair. She walked out of the room not looking back. Hibiki sighed and looked at Lucy's sleeping face.

"Lucy, I know you don't want me to tell her or anyone, but I'm sorry I told Rogue. You can't keep fighting this alone. I know he can help you." Hibiki said as cupped Lucy's face and inched closer and closer until their lips finally met. It was nice, sweet, soft, and gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

"But I'm the only one that truly loves you. Only if you could stop focusing on him you could really learn to love someone else. You began to, but I messed up everything. I'm sorry, Lucy." Hibiki whispered then left the room to let Lucy sleep. Lucy heard everything Hibiki said.

'Did Hibiki just kiss me? Ow my head hurts! Oh yea I blacked out after being attacked, so I must be dreaming. Even though should move on I just can't let go of my love for him, but I really should try to move on. You said you would help me do that Hibiki, but it was all a lie! I know there's no way that Hibiki really love's me, he's only doing this becau-...' Lucy thoughts were interrupted as slumber entered her brain again.

NEXT DAY

"Luuu-chan! Morning!" Levy waved, but Lucy was too lost in her thoughts to hear her and walked straight past Levy.

"E-eh?! Lu-chan where are you going?! That's not the way to our class!" Levy shouted in shock, but Lucy still kept walking.

'Wahh! I'm so sore! That fight was really rough! Good thing Rogue helped me out there. The thing I can't believe is that Hibiki told Rogue everything! I hope he doesn't tell anyone especially Natsu! Of course he won't I bet he is afraid of me now, I am Heartphilia after all. Wait, what if he-'

"Lu-chan!" Levy finally shouted snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Eh? Oh, Morning Levy-chan! Did you say something?" Lucy smiled and Levy shot her an frustrated look.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes! You're going to the wrong class!" Levy exclaimed then sighed. "What's got so distracted Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Uh, I was just got a feeling that that I forgot to do something, but I can't remember what." Lucy lied. Levy nodded her head as she understood that feeling. Then the bell rung.

"Come on, you'll figure it out later, but now we have class to go to." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her towards their homeroom.

IN ROGUE'S HOMEROOM

"ROGUE! Wake up!" Sting yelled. Rogue looked at Sting with concern in his eyes. "Whoa, dude you okay?" Sting asked obviously worried about his best friend.

"I'm just thinking about something." Rogue let out a deep sigh. 'Lucy are you mad at me for knowing about your past? Are ok? Why do you put yourself in danger just for Natsu?' All these questions ran thought Rogue's mind the entire day.

After his last class he immediately went to the host club. 'Maybe, I could ask Natsu about- No, I have to keep the information I know a secret.' Rogue said mentally as grabbed the handle and opened the door. The beautiful red rose petals came out the door and revealed..

...  
..Lucy sitting where the members of Host Club usually are. A deadly aura surrounded her, Rogue gulped.

"Hello, Rogue. We need to talk. You know a little bit too much about me." Lucy said in a deadly tone. 'Looks like my life's going to end today.' Rogue closed his eyes and entered the door.

END OF CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW! SCHOOL'S OUT NOW SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER! YAAAY!;)


End file.
